El beso inesperado de Keitaro
by Dali-sempai
Summary: -Las chicas aceptaran una apuesta propuesta por Mitsune, y Keitaro tendra una historia que contar.- mI primera historia denle una oportunidad.


LA GRAN COMPETENCIA

¡Espero que les guste mi one-shot! Trabajé dos días por esto, y aunque sé que no es mucho espero que les guste. ¡Dejan reviwe!

**Aclaraciones:**

Todai: Es la gran "Universidad de Tokio". En la cual, si dos parejas se prometen entrar ahí encontrarán la felicidad.

Tama: Es una tortuga de tamaño pequeño, como el de una cabeza. Su característica más notable es que tiene la habilidad para volar gracias a sus aletas que la permiten planear por el aire.

**Personajes:**

Keitaro Urashima (un jóven de 20 años que ha intentado entrar a la Todai/Universidad de Tokio pero ha fallado 3 veces en sus exámenes de admisión)

Naru Narusegawa (ama secretamente a Keitaro. No le dice lo que siente porque piensa que si se vuelve amante de Keitaro, los días de diversión con él acabarán)

Otohime Mutsumi (tiene anemia, por lo que se desmaya con gran facilidad)

Shinobu (una chica tímida de secundaria que ama a Keitaro, su actitud es como la de Hinata del anime del Naruto)

Mitsune (es una chica ya mayor de edad. Le gusta hacer bromas y divertirse)

Motoko (es una espadachín. No tolera a Keitaro porque piensa que es un pervertido)

Kaolla Su (una niña al igual que Shinobu. Se excede demasiado en las cosas cuando agarra vuelo)

Tama (una simple tortuga voladora de caparazón verde)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡Síganlo! ¡Que no se escape!- gritó Mitsune mientras corría para alcanzar a Keitaro y las demás muchachas del dormitorio también.

-¡Tama-bomba, ve a por él!- Gritó Su mientras corría con vestimenta de la guerra (color verde), persiguiendo a Keitaro por todo el dormitorio junta con las demás chicas tratándolo de alcanzar.

Pero, no hay que adelantarnos tanto, eso es tan solo una probada de lo que veremos a continuación. La historia comienza así.

Un día normal como cualquier otro en Dormitorios Hinata, Keitaro se desertó y se levantó dirigiéndose al baño para lavarse los dientes. Mientras se los lavaba, él no se había dado cuenta de que en la regadera se encontraba Motoko bañándose. Tal sorpresa se dio Keitaro al ver que la cortina fue corrida por ella, viéndola semidesnuda, la toalla que apenas la cubría, hasta que ella se dio cuenta que su huésped varón estaba en el mismo baño que ella.

-¡Uuuraaashiimaaa! ¡Cuando dejarás de ser un pervertido acosador de chicas!- sólo eso se escucho gritar cuando Keitaro ya salió volando por los aires sin culpa alguna aterrizando en el techo, donde se encontraba Shinobu tendiendo la ropa junto con Su.

-Otra vez te golpearon, ¿no es así Sempai? Quien lo hizo está vez- lo dijo con una voz tímida y un poco preocupada, ya que ella está enamorada de Keitaro, mas no se lo demuestra.

-A, no te preocupes Shinobu, ¡estoy bien!, ya sabes cómo es Motoko. Si no es Naru es ella. Ya estoy acostumbrado. Fuera raro si no me hicieran esto tan solo un día, ¿no crees?- dijo Keitaro con una voz amable y una sonrisa al final de la pregunta.

-Sí, supongo que tienes razón. Sólo ten más cuidado la próxima vez que salgas volando, me asustaste mucho ¿está bien?

-Tranquila Shinobu, estaré bien. Ahora iré abajo, tengo que desayunar para después ir a unas compras con Naru, me dijo que quería compañía así que acepté ir con ella ya que hoy es mi día libre, porque no tendré que estudiar para mi examen de la Todai- dijo Keitaro con una voz tranquila y relajada.

-O… kay- solo eso dijo Shinobu y siguió tendiendo la ropa, que por cierto le pertenecía a Keitaro.

-Dime, Shinobu…

-¿Si?, ¿qué pasa?

-Quería preguntarte que te gustaría que compráramos hoy para que tengas los ingredientes suficientes para que hagas la comida.

-A… entonces era eso- se dijo Shinobu a sí misma.

-¡Pollo al curry!- gritó Su alegremente- ¡Mi favorito! ¿Está bien Shinobu?

-¡Sí!, está bien. Por favor encárguense Naru y tú... en comprar todo lo necesario.

-Muy bien Shinobu.

Keitaro sólo bajó las escaleras para hacer lo que tenía pendiente y después ir con Naru a realizar las compras para la comida y cena.

Cuando Keitaro se había arreglado para salir con Naru, él pensó que Naru también lo estaría, así que, subió por el hoyo que está en el techo de su cuarto que llega al de Naru.

-¿Estás lista, Naru?- le dijo en tono de que ya había esperado mucho.

-¿¡Qué estás mirando pervertido!?- y le dio un puñetazo en la cabeza para que volviera a su recamara por el hoyo de donde vino.

Keitaro y Naru se vieron en las escaleras de dormitorios Hinata y a partir de allí comenzaron a caminar rumbo al mercado para comprar lo necesario, el menú de hoy es "pollo al curry".

En el camino, los dos se mantenían en un silencio, pero no cualquier silencio, era un silencio distante que a cualquiera desespera al no escuchar si quiera algún sonido proveniente del compañero con quien está. Era el día libre de los dos en cuanto a sus estudios para el examen de la Todai, tal vez por eso no tenían tema de que hablar o con que entretenerse.

-Cuando regresemos a casa... y comamos ¿me prometes que estudiaremos para el examen en la Todai? ¿Kei…Keitaro?- dijo Naru solo por decirlo, no tenía nada de qué hablar así que dijo lo que primero se le vino a la mente. Después de haberlo dicho, se preguntó a sí misma "¡como rayos pude haber dicho algo así, hoy es nuestro día libre y lo voy a poner a estudiar, ya ni sé lo que digo!"

Keitaro se mantuvo en silencio por un segundo ya que, le pareció extraño escuchar eso de la boca de Naru ya que, ella siempre se toma sus días libres.

-Claro, a fin y a cuentas no tendría nada que hacer. Después de que comamos será- respondió Keitaro.

-Gracias Keitaro- dijo Naru. "Me siento alegre y ni sé por qué, por un momento creí que diría que no iba a querer para quererse tomar un descanso", pensó. Y siguieron caminando al mercado.

Al llegar al mercado, se dividieron caminos los dos para encontrar las cosas más rápido, a fin de verse en 20 o 30 minutos en la entrada. Keitaro estaba formado en una fila cuando de repente ve que la persona que se encontraba en frente de él se desmaya. Su reacción fue tomarla antes de que ella cayera al suelo y miró su rostro.

-¿¡Otohime!? ¿¡Pero qué haces aquí!? ¿¡Qué te pasó!? ¿Estás bien? ¡Contesta por favor Otohime!- Pero al ver ella que estaba entre los brazos de Keitaro, abrazada por él y su cabeza recargada en su pecho, ella no contestó y sólo cerró los ojos, se sintió segura en ese momento.

-¡¡Keitaro!! ¡¡Pero qué crees que haces grandísimo idiota!!- gritó Naru con celos quemándola dentro de ella al ver tal acto. Se acercó a él para golpearlo y mandarlo a volar, pero al acercarse vio que era a Otohime a quien tenía en sus brazos. No supo qué hacer, no lo podía golpear ya que él no tiene la culpa de su desmayo, ella es anémica.

-¡¡Naru por favor, puedo explicarlo!! Qué tal si vamos a sentarnos un momento, Otohime luce agitada.

Caminaron juntos tras una banca o asiento donde sentarse.

-Y dinos, ¿qué hacías aquí Otohime?- preguntó Keitaro.

-¿Quién? ¿Yo? Pues verás… no recuerdo nada, ja ja ja. Sólo que caí en tus brazos- respondió un tanto despistada.

-¿Cómo que no sabes que hacías? ¡Es demasiado peligroso que andes así por las calles Otohime!- dijo Naru un poco preocupada.

-No importa Naru, lo bueno es que la vimos aquí y no le pasó nada. ¿Tienes algo que hacer hoy Otohime?-

-De hecho, no, no tengo nada que hacer hoy.

-¡Genial!- gritó Keitaro –entonces ven con nosotros y acompáñanos a comer. Mutsumi no tuvo otro remedio más que aceptar la invitación. Pensó que así pasaría una tarde al lado del hombre de quien está enamorado.

Al llegar a casa gritaron "¡¡ya llegamos!!". Su saltó de un brinco las escaleras saludando a Otohime agradablemente.

Keitaro y Naru le dieron los ingredientes a Shinobu para que preparara la comida.

Shinobu comenzó a servir los platos y todos se fueron rumbo a la mesa para probar el platillo que se encontraba en el menú de Shinobu este día, "pollo al curry".

Una vez sentados en la mesa todos comenzaron a comer lo preparado por Shinobu. Mientras todos comían Naru dijo – ¡que rico!- con una cara de satisfacción. Eso provocó que el apetito provocativo que tiene Mitsune que para ella es divertido hacer bromas, despertara diciendo –te salió delicioso Shinobu, no cabe duda que eres una gran cocinera, tal y como lo dice la señorita Narusegawa.

-Pues, gracias, aunque no es para tanto. Enserio, no tienes que decirlo- respondiendo tímidamente a lo que dijo Mitsune.

-Pero, si esto está tan rico Shinobu, y como la comida se hace con amor, tuviste que dedicarle a alguien esta comida. Si esto sabe tan rico… ya me imagino lo delicioso que pueden ser los besos de Keitaro Urashima- dijo Mitsune con una cara de queriendo alborotar gente con su voz irresistible y tentadora que, cualquiera sabría lo que trama.

-¡Que tratas de decir Mitsune!- gritó Naru –esto no tiene nada que ver con los besos de Keitaro, ¿tienes algún problema con él? ¡Arréglalo conmigo!

-Esto se ve interesante, ¿es acaso que ya alguna vez lo has besado Naru? ¿Por qué un chico como él te interesaría, Naru? ¿Acaso te gusta, no es así?- dijo Mitsune queriendo provocar a Naru.

-¡Pero de qué estás hablando Mitsune!- dijo Naru -¡es obvio que Keitaro no me gusta, yo no siento nada por él, que quede eso claro para todos!- diciendo esas palabras con la cara más roja que el mismo tomate.

-Entonces no te importará que hagamos una competencia, ¿verdad?- dijo Mitsune con intención de provocar cada vez más a Naru.

-¿Qué clase de competencia estás hablando?

-¿No es obvio?, la competencia consistirá en besar a Keitaro. La chica que bese primero a Keitaro tendrá la oportunidad de saber lo que se siente el besar a un chico como él. La ganadora será la ganadora, los perdedores por otra parte, tendrán que atender a la chica afortunada durante una semana entera -dijo Mitsune.

-¡Pero de qué estás hablando Mitsune!- gritó Keitaro alborotado y nervioso – ¡por qué tengo que ser yo!

Mitsune le puso su dedo índice en su boca y le dijo al oido – Shh, no querrás arruinar la sorpresa Keitaro, ja ja ja. ¡Que Comience la competencia! ¡El ganador será el que bese primero a Keitaro en la boca! ¡Así que corre Keitaro si no quieres ser besado! Aunque en realidad tarde o temprano, ¡tendremos que hacerlo!

Shinobu y Naru se quedaron sentadas en la mesa mientras que las demás corrían detrás de Keitaro para intentar hasta lo imposible para besarlo hasta que Shinobu le preguntó a Naru -¿No piensas participar en la competencia? Si… si ellas besan a Keitaro… tú… tú no tendrás la oportunidad de hacerlo… Naru.

-No pierdes nada en intentarlo- dijo Otohime

-¡De que estás hablando Shinobu, yo no siento nada por ese idiota de Keitaro, que no comprendes aún!-comentó Naru

-Naru, por favor… ve, no querrás arrepentirte.

Naru después de escuchar las palabras de Shinobu y Otohime aceptó el reto y salió corriendo del comedor con todas sus energías para alcanzar a las muchachas y evitar que besaran a Keitaro aunque, ella jamás lo admitiría. Corrió como pudo hasta poder alcanzarlas. Todas detrás de Keitaro y la alborotada de Mitsune gritando que lo besaran mientras que Keitaro, por otro lado, estaba corriendo y tratando de librarse de las locas chicas del dormitorio Hinata y evitar a toda costa eso.

-¡Síganlo! ¡Que no se escape!- gritó Mitsune mientras corría para alcanzar a Keitaro y las demás muchachas del dormitorio también.

-¡Tama-bomba, ve a por él!- Gritó Su mientras corría con vestimenta de la guerra (color verde), persiguiendo a Keitaro por todo el dormitorio junta con las demás chicas tratándolo de alcanzar.

Las chicas corrieron tras Keitaro hasta llegar al techo del dormitorio, acorralándolo, en una esquina. Su se dejó llevar demasiado por la adrenalina y al momento de querer tomar una Tama-bomba, agarró a Tama de verdad, y aventó a la pobre tortuga la cual salió volando dirigido al rostro de Keitaro. Lo que nadie se esperaba es, que Tama fue quien, de sus labios, tocó a los de Keitaro, es decir, lo besó.

-¡Bien hecho Tama!- gritó Su con alegría. Mientras que las demás chicas, y con mayor razón Mitsune, les era imposible que una simple tortuga haya ganado la apuesta que las chicas debieron haber ganado.

-------------------------------Una semana después-------------------------

-¡Wow! Haber perdido la apuesta no es tan malo después de todo saben.- Dijo Mitsune con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Pero si tú no estás haciendo nada!, ¡por qué no te paras y nos ayudas a atender a esta tonta tortuga!

-Tiene razón Naru, Mitsune- dijo Shinobu -¿Quiere más cera en su caparazón Srita Tama?

Gritó Motoko -¡Esto debe de ser una broma! ¿Otohime? ¡Otohime! Se volvió a desmallar-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Espero que le haya gustado mi historia de Love Hina, que fue inspirado e incitado por mi amiga de cuyo usuario es angela_hinata, ¡un saludo Ángela!

Dejen review y digan como quedo la historia por favor -, su comentario vale mucho para mi n_n ya que esta es la primera vez que escribo.

Me gustaría que me criticaran de manera contractiva, para saber si continuo la historia o la hago one-shot, ustedes deciden.

¡Gracias a todos aquellos que lo leyeron!


End file.
